Software application programs typically represent a substantial investment in human programmer resources, a return on which is only realized once the software application programs are completed and sold to end-users. To ensure a proper return on the investment of programmers' time and effort, software application programs can be designed to make the illegal copying and utilization of such software application programs, typically referred to as “piracy” of such software application programs, more difficult. Additionally, to insure that software application programs are utilized in their intended manner, anti-cheat functionality can also be added. Unfortunately, many antipiracy and anti-cheat strategies also negatively impact legitimate users of software application programs who have properly purchased and obtained a license for such software application programs. Such negative impact can result in reduced purchasing and legitimate utilization of such software application programs, which, in turn, reduces the profitability and incentive to develop software application programs. Moreover, antipiracy and anti-cheat efforts can require advanced planning so that the antipiracy, or anti-cheat, functionality is properly integrated into the software application program. Such advanced planning can be taxing on developers and programmers, who, typically, prefer to focus on the core functionality of a software application program that they are designing and programming. Unfortunately, going back after the programming and creation of a software application program has already been completed, to add in antipiracy or anti-cheat functionality, can be even more time-consuming and taxing on developers and programmers. And it can be especially difficult to add antipiracy or anti-cheat functionality to a software application program that was developed and programmed by an independent entity or group.